fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Gwen (Total Drama)
Gwen is the main character from Total Drama Before Time. She has a goth appearance, but states to be a very friendly person, plus has a crush on Trent. She debuted in Great Valley's Neighbor:Canada's Neighbor walking out of her house, her partner is Cera. Gwen likes to sketch. 'Total Drama Valley' ---- *Cook, Lie, And Sinker: When Gwen got out of the time machine, she thought this was either a dream or Chris put kids or small actors in dinosaur costumes. Unfortunately none of the two were true. After Chris stated the challenge, Gwen went on to assist the Fighting Flatteeth, making them have double the players that the Super Sharpteeth have, which Rory complained about. At the forest, she was walking with Ali, Chomper, Littlefoot, and Rita, while Cera, Ducky, and Tippy were going another direction. She thinks everything but the Total Drama part was nice about this time period. Their search for food to cook with was delayed by Chomper stuck in quicksand, which Chris set as a trap due to lack of action. Littlefoot tried to save him but failed. Gwen had a plan. She, Rita, and Ali grabbed a long vine and gave it to Littlefoot and Chomper. All five struggled for just a minute, but Gwen and the two female dinos managed to save Littlefoot and Chomper. After Ali kissed Littlefoot, Gwen stated in the confessional that they remind her of herself and Trent. After Chomper got the swimmer successfully, Gwen decided that is time to go back to the mess hall. When Gwen and Ali tried to figure out why Littlefoot was miserable, he said that Ali used her, as stated by Cera. Gwen said that boys can easily believe anything. *Digestion Dual: Ali felt bad for Littlefoot being voted off, so Gwen told her to get back at Cera. She also stated that she delt with Heather before and then left through the time machine. *Losing The Winner's Edge:Although she didn't appear in this episode, she was mentioned by Chris. *Rock N' Rolldown: Although she didn't appear in this episode, she was mentioned by Shorty. *Final Finale Of Fun Ferocity: She went back in time again to watch the finale. *Road To Ruin: She made a few cameo appearances on a date with Trent. *Dino Flight: Gwen made a cameo appearance with Bridgette and Izzy When Trent saw Gwen, he wanted to hide, but Cera remarked that it wouldn't work since Gwen already saw him. Chomper stated that it was cool that they were still dating. She waved back at Trent. Punk Puppy3's Seasons Of The Total Drama series Pokemon In Punk Puppy3's Seasons Of The Total Drama series All of Gwen's Pokemon can talk. File:253c.png|Grovyle File:462c.png|Magnezone File:024c.png|Arbok File:012c.png|Butterfree File:473c.png|Mamoswine File:196c.png|Espeon Pokemon in Hollywood World On hand 184c.png|Azumarill 254c.png|Sceptile 445c.png|Garchomp 312c.png|Minun 281c.png|Kirlia 472c.png|Gliscor Given away 385c.png|Jirachi Category:Characters Category:Living characters Category:TDV Characters Category:Females Category:Pokemon Trainers Category:Teenagers Category:Humans Category:Fan Fiction Category:Goths Category:Trainers with a Grovyle Category:Trainers with an Espeon Category:Trainers with a Magnezone Category:Trainers with a Gliscor Category:Trainers with a Minun Category:Trainers with a Sceptile Category:Trainers with an Arbok Category:Trainer with a Butterfree Category:Canadians Category:Trainers with a Mamoswine Category:Heroines Category:Gwen